One of the mandates of the CMCR program is to fund pilot projects to stimulate the pace of development of medical countermeasures for radiation exposure. The implementation of a pilot project program opens up the center for new concepts in either radiation protection or dosimetry that are outside of the original center proposal. It is hoped that many of these projects will generate the data necessary to allow the project Pis to obtain additional independent research funding. The goal of the RadCCORE Pilot Project Program is to support pilot projects to take maximum advantage of new research opportunities that explore emergent technologies or development opportunities that have the potential to translate into deliverables for treatment of victims of radiation bioterrorism. The pilot project review committee will be composed of selected RadCCORE senior members, members of the External Scientific Advisory Committee, and senior scientists outside of RadCCORE.